I Gotta Go My Own Way
by Technological Musician
Summary: Amy Farrah Fowler is leaving Caltech for a better life in Grande Prairie, Alberta, Canada because she wants something better than Caltech, how will Sheldon handle the news? Read to find out more! Please read & review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Bang Theory, Big Bang Theory is a copyright of Chuck Lorre & Bill Prady, I also don't own High School Musical 2, High School Musical 2 is a copyright of Walt Disney Pictures.**

** I Gotta Go My Own Way**

**On a chilly winter Friday morning in California, Sheldon Cooper was making his morning coffee when there came a loud knock on the door.**

**"I wonder who that could be." Sheldon said.**

**The knocking on the door continued as Leonard Hofstadter put his newspaper down on the coffee table.**

**"I'll get the door." Leonard groaned irritably while standing up.**

**Leonard then walked up to the front door of the apartment.**

**Leonard then opened the door.**

**"Amy?" Leonard asked.**

**Amy Farrah Fowler had two leather suitcases in each of her hands.**

**"Hi Leonard." Amy sighed uncertainly.**

**"What can I do for you? Shouldn't you already be in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada by now?" Leonard asked Amy.**

**"Howard, Raj, Penny, Bernadette, Leslie, and you all already know that I'm moving to Edmonton," Amy sobbed to Leonard. "but poor Sheldon my boy/friend doesn't even know that I'm moving so that I can have more of my own life!"**

**Leonard then saw Sheldon enter the living room of their apartment with two coffee mugs in his hands.**

**"Amy? What are you doing here?" Sheldon asked.**

**"Sheldon," Amy sighed. "listen."**

**"Listen to what?" Sheldon asked Amy.**

**Amy then put her suitcases down on the floor, cleared her throat, and began to sing her feelings out to Sheldon.**

**Amy: **_**I gotta say what's on my mind**_**;**

_**Something about us**_**;**

_**Doesn't seem right these days**_**;**

_**Life keeps getting in the way**_**;**

_**Whenever we try**_**;**

_**Somehow the plan**_**;**

_**Is always rearranged**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s so hard to say**_**;**

_**But I gotta do what**_**'**_**s best for me**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll be okay**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got to move on and be who I am**_**;**

_**I just don**_**'**_**t belong here**_**;**

_**I hope you understand**_**;**

_**We might find a place in this world someday**_**;**

_**But at least for now**_**;**

_**I gotta go my own way**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t wanna leave it all behind**_**;**

_**But I get my hopes up**_**;**

_**And I watch them fall every time**_**;**

_**Another color turns to grey**_**;**

_**And it**_**'**_**s just too hard**_**;**

_**To watch it all**_**;**

_**Slowly fade away**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m leaving today**_**;**

**'**_**Cause I gotta do what**_**'**_**s best for me**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll be okay**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got to move on and be who I am**_**;**

_**I just don**_**'**_**t belong here**_**;**

_**I hope you understand**_**;**

_**We might find a place in this world someday**_**;**

_**But at least for now**_**;**

_**I gotta go my own way**_**.**

**Now Sheldon got Amy's message and began singing to her.**

**Sheldon: **_**What about us**_**;**

_**What about everything we**_**'**_**ve been through**_**?**

**Amy: **_**What about trust**_**?**

**Sheldon: **_**You know I never wanted to hurt you**_**.**

**Amy: **_**And what about me**_**?**

**Sheldon: **_**What am I supposed to do**_**?**

**Amy: **_**I gotta leave**_**;**

**Amy & Sheldon: **_**But I**_**'**_**ll mis you**_**.**

**Amy: **_**So I**_**'**_**ve got to move on and be who I am**_**;**

**Sheldon: **_**Why do you have to go**_**?**

**Amy: **_**I just don**_**'**_**t belong here**_**;**

_**I hope you understand**_**.**

**Sheldon: **_**Tryin**_**' **_**to understand**_**.**

**Amy: **_**We might find a place in this world someday**_**;**

_**But at least for now**_**;**

_**I gotta go my own way**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got to move on and be who I am**_**.**

**Sheldon: **_**What about us**_**?**

**Amy: **_**I just don**_**'**_**t belong here**_**;**

_**I hope you understand**_**.**

**Sheldon: **_**Tryin**_**' **_**to understand**_**.**

**Amy: **_**We might find a place in this world someday**_**;**

_**But at least for now**_**;**

_**I gotta go my own way**_**;**

_**I gotta go my own way**_**;**

_**I gotta go my own way**_**.**

**Sheldon then saw Amy picking up her suitcases.**

**"So I guess this is it then?" Sheldon asked Amy.**

**"I may be moving on," Amy said to Sheldon. "but I'll never stop thinking about you."**

**After Sheldon walked Amy to her car, she kissed him then drove herself to the airport.**

**"Good bye Amy my girl/friend," Sheldon sighed sadly. "my only hope for you is that you'll be happy in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada."**


End file.
